Color images can be presented in a number of different color spaces (formats). A popular color space for representation is RGB, which corresponds to modern mechanisms for image capture and image display.
An image is divided into an N row×M column array of picture elements (pixels). Each pixel is divided into three sub-pixels. There is a red sub-pixel for red light, a green sub-pixel for green light and a blue sub-pixel for blue light. The brightness and color at a pixel is dependent upon the intensity of blue light at the blue sub-pixel, the intensity of green light at the green sub-pixel and the intensity of blue light at the blue sub-pixel. The respective intensities of the red, green and blue light at a pixel can be represented as a vector (R, G, B) or signal having red, green, and blue signal components (red-green-blue format).
Currently available optical sensors for digital cameras produce output data in this so called RGB format. Currently available digital display matrix blue format).devices receive data in this RGB format and covert it to an image. The display matrix has an N×M array of pixels, each of which has a red sub-pixel, a green sub-pixel and a blue sub-pixel. The light produced at a pixel corresponds to the (R, G, B) vector for that pixel.
A display device can be used to create a three dimensional image. A first optical sensor is directed towards the object to be imaged from a left perspective and a second optical sensor is directed towards the object to be imaged from a right perspective.
The image from the left perspective can be presented as an N×M data array dRGB—left (n, m), of RGB vectors, where n=1, 2 . . . N and m=1, 2 . . . M i.e.
            d      RGB_left        ⁡          (              n        ,        m            )        =            {                                    d            R_left                    ⁡                      (                          n              ,              m                        )                          ,                              d            G_left                    ⁡                      (                          n              ,              m                        )                          ,                              d            B_left                    ⁡                      (                          n              ,              m                        )                              }        ⁢                  ⁢                  =          {                        R          ⁢                                          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      m            ⁡                          [              L              ]                                      ,                  G          ⁢                                          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      m            ⁡                          [              L              ]                                      ,                  B          ⁢                                          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      m            ⁡                          [              L              ]                                          }      where Rnm[L], represents the intensity of the red pub-pixel, for the pixel at row n, column m from the left perspective, Gnm[L], represents the intensity of the green pub-pixel, for the pixel at row n, column m from the left perspective, Bnm[L], represents the intensity of the blue pub-pixel, for the pixel at row n, column m from the left perspective.
The image from the right perspective can be presented as an N×M data array dRGB—right (n, m), of RGB vectors, where n=1, 2 . . . N and m=1, 2 . . . M i.e.
            d      RGB_right        ⁡          (              n        ,        m            )        =            {                                    d            R_right                    ⁡                      (                          n              ,              m                        )                          ,                              d            G_right                    ⁡                      (                          n              ,              m                        )                          ,                              d            B_right                    ⁡                      (                          n              ,              m                        )                              }        ⁢                  ⁢                  =          {                        R          ⁢                                          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      m            ⁡                          [              R              ]                                      ,                  G          ⁢                                          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      m            ⁡                          [              R              ]                                      ,                  B          ⁢                                          ⁢          n          ⁢                                          ⁢                      m            ⁡                          [              R              ]                                          }      where Rnm[R], represents the intensity of the red pub-pixel, for the pixel at row n, column m from the left perspective, Gnm[R], represents the intensity of the green pub-pixel, for the pixel at row n, column m from the left perspective, Bnm[R], represents the intensity of the blue pub-pixel, for the pixel at row n, column m from the left perspective.
A combined N×M data array dRGB—combined (n, m), of RGB vectors, where n=1, 2 . . . N and m=1, 2 . . . M is formed from the data array dRGB—left (n, m), and the data array dRGB—right (n, m) as shown in FIG. 1. In the Figure, the data array dRGB—left (n, m) is indicated by reference numeral 2, the data array dRGB—right (n, m) is indicated by reference numeral 4, and the data array dRGB—combined (n, m) is indicated by reference numeral 6.
The combined N×M data array dRGB—combined (n, m) has columns of vectors 7a, 7b and 7c which are taken alternately from dRGB—left (n, m), and dRGB—right (n, m),dRGB—combined (n, m)=dRGB—left (n, m[odd])+dRGB—right (n, m[even])
The combined N×M array dRGB—combined (n, m), of RGB vectors, is used to create a three dimensional image on a display device, such as an auto-stereoscopic 3D display device, which makes use of the human 3D image recognition mechanism of eye parallax.
A problem arises if one wants to send data representing an image than can be used on a ‘2D display device’ as well as a ‘3D display device’.
One solution to this problem is to provide data representing the image from the right perspective (N×M data array dRGB—left (n, m) of RGB vectors) and data representing the image from the left perspective (N×M data array dRGB—right (n, m), of RGB vectors) to all devices. The ‘2D display device’ would use only the data representing the image from the right perspective or only the data representing the image from the left perspective. The ‘3D display device’ would create and use the combined N×M array dRGB—combined (n, m), of RGB vectors.
However, this requires the provision of a significant amount of data to the display device. This is undesirable particularly if the mechanism for supply is of limited bandwidth, such as a wireless connection.